nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Broque Monsieur
Broque Monsieur is a Brock character in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. He speaks English with a thick French accent, and able to speak French itself, as well as Spanish. According to the Japanese official site, he is the Mushroom Kingdom's leading Block collector; he is also a collector of block-shaped kittens called Blitties. Broque Monsieur owns a block-shaped dog named Broggy, and manages a store where Bowser can shop at to get items and equipment. His name is a pun on the name "Brock" (or the word block) and croque-monsieur, a French sandwich. History ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story''/''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' An unknown period of time before the events of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, he and Broque Madame dated, but have since separated. This is revealed when Mario and Luigi chat with her inside her house in Blubble Lake. While on an island in Plack Beach, cleaning his Block collection, the bridge connecting the island to the beach breaks apart, leaving Broque Monsieur stranded in the ocean on the island. When Bowser walks past the island, he yells for his help, who only does it for a prize offered by Broque Monsieur, the Vacuum Block. He tells Bowser to grab the rope and pull it. At first, Bowser cannot pull the island any closer, but with the help of Mario and Luigi on the inside of his arms, he pulls the island back to the shore. As promised, Broque gives him the block, but Bowser complains that it's just a regular block and nothing else. He then fights Bowser to help him master the Vacuum Block technique, rotating his head to make himself look more fierce before the battle commences. Broque Monsieur fights by using items he gets out of ? Blocks. The most frequent of these are Mega Mushrooms that make him grow giant so he can ram into Bowser. To counterattack, Bowser must punch Broque just as he is about to ram into him, and doing this will knock Broque's body far away from the battlefield, with his head laying on the ground. While Broque's body is trying to get to his head, Bowser can punch the head to gain one Coin each time he hits it. Sometimes, a Mushroom will come out of the block to heal Broque Monsieur for 30 HP; however, it may go in the opposite direction and heal Bowser instead. A coin can even pop out, which does nothing and wastes Broque's turn. Every time he gets inhaled by Bowser, Mario and Luigi have a chance of fighting him inside Bowser's body, though he will escape after a few turns. Each time the brothers hit Broque Monsieur, they will receive a coin. After a few turns, the battle will automatically end. Later on Plack Beach, after gaining the ability to breathe fire, Broque Monsieur can be seen calling out for Broggy. He later finds Broggy, who rams into him. Broggy goes on to fight Bowser, but before the fight commences, Broque tells Bowser to not punch Broggy, and instead use his Fire Breath. Bowser beats Broggy, causing him to run away, with Broque chasing after him. Broque is later seen in Dimble Wood, running his own shop where he sells consumable items for Bowser. Right next to that shop is a shop run by Broggy, that sells gear. When buying items at his shop, he introduces the Scratch Cards, which allows him to refund any coins spent while shopping if he lands either a Mushroom, Flower or Star. Before Bowser leaves though, Broque asks him if he could do him a favor: collect Blitties hidden inside enemies by using the vacuum technique. In exchange for collecting all fifteen Blitties, he will lend Broggy to Bowser for a walk. During Giant Bowser's battle against Bowser's Castle, Broque Monsieur can be seen with Broggy, continuously saying "Big! Oui, so big!" once he sees the gigantic Bowser. Scattered across many areas in the Mushroom Kingdom are Shop Blocks, which, once punched, will activate it, showing Broque Monsieur on its screen. Broque Monsieur will first ask if Bowser wants to be freshened using the "negative-ion treatment", before selling both items and gear to him. Much later in the game, after Dark Bowser unleashes the dark wind on the Mushroom Kingdom, he is shown in a bubble with several Toads and the Koopa Paratroopa Trio. While Broque is friendly towards Bowser, he has a strong dislike of Mario because he considers Mario's habit of breaking blocks and lowering their "value" to be abhorrent. Because of this, Broque will refuse to sell items to the brothers and impolitely insist they leave his shop immediately and never come back (though he will immediately apologize for his rudeness). Additionally, the Mario Bros.' hammer is not strong enough to hit a Shop Block, thus eliminating the other method of shopping through Broque Monsieur. If the player brings back the collected Blitties back to Broque Monsieur at his shop, he will give Bowser the Block Band for collecting four Blitties, Block Fangs for collecting eight, Block Ring for collecting twelve and then, finally, Broggy for collecting fifteen so he can use the Broggy Bonker Special Attack. This means Broggy's shop will be closed due to the absence of Broggy, though this also means Broque Monsieur's shop can sell not only items, but gear as well. Broque Monsieur reappears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, the original game's 3DS remake, with the same role. He does not take damage from Bowser's punch at all despite having 80 HP and the battle will immediately end after Bowser masters the Vacuum technique and punches him once. The Mushroom he gets to restore his HP is now a Drumstick that recovers some of Bowser's HP. The scenes where he comments on seeing Giant Bowser in Dimble Wood, as well as being trapped inside a bubble, along with the other inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, are removed in the remake. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Broque Monsieur appears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. He welcomes Mario, Luigi, and Peach to Pi'illo Island and also provides enemies, which Toadsworth uses to further explain battling. Once the Grombas he unleashes are defeated, he states that this was all an act. Broque mentions, upon the bros' arrival, that they are familiar; however, he disregards this. His species, the Brocks, also appear in this game. Later in the game, he is also seen telling his co-workers that Mario and Luigi are crazy because of them hitting blocks from beneath, to which he turns around and sees Mario and Luigi listening, and runs out from embarrassment. In this game, he seems to have lightened up towards Mario and Luigi, and seeing them as strong allies; possibly starting to like them, but still finding them crazy for hitting blocks. A Dream World version of Broque Monsieur appears in Dreamy Pi'illo Castle to teach Mario how to fight in the Dream World, and also runs a couple of shops: one in this same Dream World and the other in Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Yoshi Theater features a poster in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, depicting a movie starring Broque Monsieur, Broque Madame, and Broggy. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Broque Monsieur appears as a shield-type, primary spirit. His artwork is taken from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Language *In the Japanese version of the game, he speaks using "Engrish" words, phrases and sentences fairly often (for instance, in a scene he says "Oh my dog! What's happen!"「オウ　マイ　ドッグ！／ワッツ　ハップ～～～ン！」). His trait of adding English sentences was carried over to the Korean version. *In the English version, as well as the Spanish, Dutch, Italian, and Russian versions, he speaks with a French accent. *In the European-French version, Broque Monsieur speaks broken French, saying sentences in an English context, using "le" instead of "la", and saying English words sometimes. *In the Canadian French version, Broque Monsieur speaks stereotypical European French (similar to his portrayal in other translations), due to differences between the French spoken in Quebec and France. *In the German version, Broque Monsieur speaks correct German, without any accent, but in a noble and polite manner. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Spirit Quotes *"Ah! Bonjour!" *"Your tongue, bit upon it!" *"Such a fine block! We sing the song of block!" *"Come, let us try zis out!" *"ALLOOOOOOO! MON CUTE BROGGY! COME BACK TO MOI! I AM MISSING YOU!" See also *Broggy *Blitty References Category:Mario characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits